Chapter 423
The Origin Of The World is the 423rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary While Ryo Fui stating that if unifying China is not a path that can be walked by those born of flesh and blood. meanwhile footsteps are heard as then Ryo Fui sees from who they are. He tells that he thought that he would had a good chance to have a one on one talk with Ei Sei as Rui, Ri Shi and Sai Taku are walking in. However Ri Shi is uncomfortable with the Queen Mother also entering which surprises Ryo Fui as well. Ei Sei states that he already thoroughly investigated the case of Ryo Fu sending Rou Ai into the Royal Harem. Telling that Ryo Fui was the one that pushed Rou Ai to the front of the rebellion. He tells that he never punished him this whole time. Seven years ago with the Sei Kyou Rebellion and the assassins sent to kill after him. Even that rebellion where Sei Kyou died in Tonryuu. He tells that he never punished him, the person who was controlling all of it from behind. However, this time it's different. Once he wins the battle of Kanyou, it won't matter what Ryo Fui tries to say to defend himself. He will prosecute all of his crimes and punish him as the worst criminal. Then kick him down to the ground level from his precious high seat. He tells that this is what he was fighting for this entire time. Ryo Fui smiles. He tells that all of this has one condition. That is winning the battle of Kanyou. Ei Sei responds that no matter what the end result is, a new leader of Qin will be created tomorrow. Therefore it's necessary for all the distorted people who were holding up the state of Qin and all the people who will hold responsibilities in the new government to hear what they're discussing now. He asks what Ryo Fui thinks of this. Ryo Fui asks a question in return as the king intends to keep Ri Shi for his own use after he wins. He tells that he has no objections. However he asks if the others hear about this conversation, wouldn't it be more detrimental for Ei Sei. Ryo Fui directs towards the others in the room and tells them to listen carefully. The thoughts of the insane king who wants to unite all of China. This notion shocks Ri Shi. Meanwhile, the Hi Shin Unit are reaching the wall of the castle. However they are intercepted by enemies and Shin tells to charge as the harem is beyond there. Back at conversation between Ei Sei and Ryo Fui, Ei Sei responds and tells that before judging other people's paths, let"s talk about Ryo Fui first. He tells that he is the man who's always been on the high, manipulating people and asks what his intentions are. He tells that Ryo Fui invited him to discuss the world. He asks Ryo Fui on what grounds he thinks and say that uniting China is insane. He tells to explain clearly as it otherwise won't come even close to unsettling his dream. Ryo Fui states that he was planning on doing that from the very beginning. However he tells before talking about the world, about state, about people, about king. Before all that there's another thing the king should now. That is the origin of the world. This however dumbfounds all the people around. Ryo Fui asks the king, at this moment, the world that they speak of, when did it begin and what caused it to form. However Ei Sei doesn't respond. Ryo Fui tells that the answer is this as he is holding a coin. The others deduces that Ryo Fui means that money created the world. Ei Sei responds with the monetary system as Ryo Fui tells that he expected this from the king. He tells that this is both the biggest invention and discovery in human history. He tells that everything started from this. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei *Rui *Ri Shi *Sai Taku *Queen Mother *Rou Ai *Ketsu Shi mentioned *Sei Kyou mentioned *Kyou Kai flashback *Shin *Den Yuu Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Ri Shi, Rui, Sai Taku and the Queen Mother are joining the talks between Ei Sei and Ryo Fui. *Ei Sei investigated the case of Ryo Fui sending Rou Ai into the harem. *Ei Sei states that he will prosecute Ryo Fui once the battle of Kanyou is over. *Ei Sei called all the people who are holding Qin up as some of them will have the responsibility of governing Qin after the battle. *Ryo Fui tells the others of Ei Sei's plan to unite all of China. *The Hi Shin Unit reached the wall of the castle. *Ryo Fui discusses the origin of the world. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters